


Dear Brother of Mine (A Harry Potter Fanfic)

by Robinily89



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Sibling bond, hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinily89/pseuds/Robinily89
Summary: DISCLAIMER: All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for a few of my own ocs.This feeling of trepidation only grew ever more palpable in every breath Neveah Iden took. Chaos was imminent. Step by crunching gravel step. The labored breathing of a conflicted Ravenclaw. They say knowledge is power - Ignorance is bliss. Neveah knew this well. For when her trembling figure found the sight, her knees buckled and her breath hitched. And all she could think was Oh Brother of Mine, what happened to living in the gray?





	Dear Brother of Mine (A Harry Potter Fanfic)

Work in Progress


End file.
